Flying toys have been known for quite some time. The hard, plastic flying disc has had great commercial success, both for use with people and with dogs. However, some dogs are less enamored with the hard plastic discs as they are not designed to be picked up easily off the ground. Others have attempted flying discs; some have invented fabric discs that land upright, but the discs are not readily grippable by either a person's hand or a pet's teeth when disc has landed. Moreover, many of the discs do not exhibit superior flying and spinning characteristics, which makes such discs less interesting to users, whether humans or pets.